Forum:Lover of onepiece DO U ALL AGREE WITH ME?
Usually, I would not say this, but now I am sort of forced to say it. On every One Piece Forum that I have gone to, I have seen people complaining about how long this arc has spread. So far, the Marineford Arc has gone for only 24 episodes. This is the major war of the series, it is expected that they will dwell on it for a while. And based on the speed at which the anime is going, I assume another 10 episodes should finish the arc. So that would be 34 episodes for an arc spread over 32 manga chapters. Is that really so bad? Personally, I'd rather stay with the main story and watch the war in a greater detail than endure a wait for one whole week and then watch a filler- like what's happening with Naruto currently. One Piece is a great anime and they have been entertaining us for so long, we can cut them some slack and allow them to take things at their own pace. Those were my two cents.Smylealong 23:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Smylealong Ok guys i seriously love onepiece this anime.even tho alot of scene just dosent make any sense,was like some person his ability should win or when they touch sea water they wil lost thier devil fruit ability,but yet it dosent happen in some scene.isnt it.dosent make sense.i guess after all its juz a anime.its ok to dosent make any sense.But i stil love it as well.BUT COME ON,who the **** is the dumb author.can u seriously stop repeating and repeating the same scene over and over again.seriously guys don u all agree..was like LUFFY SHOUTING ACE!!ACE!!!over and over again.we all everyweek waiting for new episode but yet the show was like keep on repeating old scene,over and over again =.=" and the starting part when the show start also added some scene that make the show longer to show.come on whos the author can u kindly seriously juz go on with the anime rather den keep on make boring scene... =.=" the anime was so short already,and we have to wait for new episode AND YET keep on repeating.. _|_ is there any chance that the author might get to see this?OR IS THERE ANYWAY I CAN SHOW HIM THIS! =.=" Reply(Anonymus)- I love One Piece and Eiichiro Oda is the author, but just imagine yourself in his place, you create a manga this succsessfull and get money from it, you make a living, so it's normal that the longer it is the better for him, and also repeating things increases the dramatism, the tension, and breakes your patience. Doesen't it make you waitfor the next episode to see what happens in the end, it might be annoying, but he makes a living with this and i'd say you won't give up on one piece just because you get annoyed a little because of the repeating of some scenes. Reply- I agree with the person above.